One current use of mobile devices is to allow a “virtual” perspective a real-world environment. Currently, some applications which may be used on mobile devices use the camera input from the device and GPS coordinates to render a two-dimensional image on items (usually buildings) in the real world. These objects are generally viewable any position and are usually three-dimensional in appearance, but rendered on a flat display of the mobile device.
Mixed reality is a technology that allows virtual object to be mixed with a real world physical environment. A see-through, head mounted display (HMD) device may be worn by a user to view the mixed imagery of real objects and virtual objects displayed in the user's field of view.